Harley's Little Rose
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: While attending a contest in Lilycove City, Drew and May lose track of their daughter. Who they'll find her with is less than thrilling, especially considering his dislike for the girl's mother...Contestshipping one shot.


**Okay, guys. I'm trying my hand at a Contestshipping fic. I've wanted to for quite some time. I love this ship! But I could never come up with many good ideas, or at least follow through on them. I thought this would make a cute little one shot, though. I'm also having writer's block as far as my other stories are concerned XD So, enjoy!**

**AGES:**

**May and Drew: 27**

**Harley: 30**

**Rosie: 4**

* * *

**Harley's Little Rose**

"WHAT? DREW!"

"Don't give me that look, May…"

"I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER LOOK I WANT TO! HOW COULD YOU JUST _LOSE _OUR DAUGHTER?"

"The contest hall isn't that big," Drew continued calmly, not wanting to reveal to his incensed wife that his heart was beating at a mile a minute. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time until we find Rosie."

"Drew, this isn't funny," May whimpered, pulling her hands into her chest. "The thought of losing my baby girl is _terrifying! _I need my little sunshine…"

The green haired coordinator frowned at the sight of May beginning to cry. "Don't get upset, gorgeous," Drew soothed in a cool voice, reaching out to wipe away a stray tear, "I told you that we'll find Rosie. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"Alright," May surrendered, although she retained her miserable cloud of emotions. "Where should we look first?"

Crossing his arms and staring off into space as he thought, Drew eventually nodded and concluded with a smile, "the food court. Little Rosie just _loves _food, like her Mommy!"

"Not funny," May pouted.

"Come on!" Drew urged, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her along. "I've got to be right. I know I am."

May rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. Normally, she would've teased Drew and berated him until he blushed or whined like a little boy, but now was not the time to be bugging her egotistical husband. She was too concerned about the whereabouts of her daughter. There was plenty of time to tease Drew once they found her.

She and Drew were at a contest in Lilycove City. Drew was a judge, while May was hosting the event along with Vivian Meridian. Their daughter, Rosie, had begged and pleaded to come along. She was still very young, but she already knew she wanted to be a top coordinator just like her parents. Eventually, May had given in to her daughter's pleads (Drew was much more steely than his wife in this regard) and agreed to her tagging along _only _if the child quietly watched the contest with her on the sidelines while she was announcing. Damien, the couple's older son, had refused to come, on the other hand, and was instead being watched over by May's parents in Petalburg City.

Eventually, the couple reached the center food court of the small contest hall. Despite the diminutive size of the building, it was incredibly crowded, and the food court was especially bustling, since it was lunchtime and the contest was on a break at the moment.

"Drew, how are we supposed to find Rosie in here?" May fretted. "There's so many people!"

"Our daughter should be unmistakable," Drew narrowed his eyes. Having had enough, May pounded Drew over the head just once, causing him to whine quietly and grip at his sore head.

"Don't get smart with me! You know that when it comes to my babies, I don't mess around! Just find her!"

"Alright, I'm on it," Drew grunted, finally straightening himself out. Unclipping a poke ball from his belt, he tossed it up in the air, releasing his Masquerain.

"Ma?" Masquerain looked down at Drew questioningly.

"Masquerain, May and I have lost track of Rosie," Drew admitted begrudgingly. "Go on surveillance and help us find her."

"Squer!" Masquerain nodded, flying off over the heavy crowd that occupied the food court.

"Oh, Drew, what if she isn't in here?" May whined, tugging desperately at his arm.

"I'm telling you, she is," Drew nodded just once.

"Sqa! Masquer!"

Looking up, May blinked away some tears that had been collecting before turning her attention onto her coordinator husband. "Drew?"

"Masquerain found Rosie," Drew commented simply. "Let's go!"

Pulling May along, the couple followed after the eyeball Pokémon, holding their breaths as they hoped that they would find their daughter at the end of the path.

Fortunately, their hopes were fulfilled as they were led to a small table off to the side of the food court, their young daughter sitting in one of the chairs.

"Rosie!" May cried breathlessly, her heart slowing down as she set her eyes on the child.

Rosie whipped her head around, her long, dark brown hair flying out around her before settling at her mid back. Her glowing, very lightly tanned skin was tinted with a gentle pink blush on her cheeks, and her wide emerald eyes glimmered with excitement upon seeing her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Rosie called, waving at the two coordinators.

"Rosie, baby, don't ever do that again!" May scolded, running over to her youngest child and enveloping her in a hug. "You scared me so badly, sunshine."

"I'm sowwy," Rosie frowned, looking right into her mother's sapphire blue eyes. Looking her daughter over, May suddenly came to the realization that the girl was wearing a completely different outfit than what she had been put in that morning.

A crown of red roses sat atop her head, with bright red ribbons streaming down the sides of her hair from the headband. On her body was a red sundress, with strips of material wrapped around the bottom of her shoulders. The sweetheart neckline had white lace peeking out from behind it. A thin white belt was wrapped around her waist, with three white roses in the front. White lace peeked out from the bottom of the dress, just like at the neckline.

"Rosie," May blinked, "where did your other dress go?"

Before Rosie could reply to her mother, a familiar voice answered May's simple question, "You needn't have to worry about that, darling."

Rolling her eyes, May glanced over at the opposite end of the small table, her expression clearly less than pleased. "Harley, what are you doing with my daughter?"

"She and I were simply having a little bonding time," Harley chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he folded his arms.

"You're suppoused to be judging the contest with my husband," May stated Drew's title in a cool voice, knowing that it irked Harley to no end knowing that the green haired man had married her.

"I was!" Harley gasped at the mere thought of him shirking his duties. "We're in an intermission, don't you see that, little miss hostess?"

"Don't call me that!" May whined.

"Mommy, Uncle Harley and I had fun!" Rosie beamed at her mother. "He took me to all of the stowes with the pwetty clothes! He got me this dwess!"

"_Uncle_ Harley?" May nearly fainted at that. She certainly had not taught her daughter to call the obnoxious purple haired coordinator _that. _Looking over her shoulder, May eyed Drew suspiciously, who quickly threw his hands up in front of himself.

"Don't look at me," Drew shook his head. "I didn't tell her to call Harley that."

"Why, I taught her!" Harley broke in yet again, looking rather proud of himself. "I _am _the girl's godfather after all. She should really get to know me better."

May's eyes widened, and Drew was quick to respond, "you're not her godfather, Harley. And you know it."

"Well, I should be," Harley pouted.

"Yeah right," May sneered. "Why in the world would I ever entrust _you _with my daughter?"

"She seems quite happy right now, doesn't she?" Harley motioned towards the broadly smiling girl.

"Yeah, because you spoiled her!" Drew finally retorted.

"Oh, posh, she's a lovely girl," Harley smirked at Rosie, who happily smiled back at the fairly strange man. "Clearly she didn't inherit anything from her mother."

"Hey!" May bit, jumping to her feet and ready to mar Harley. Drew stopped her, however, grabbing onto his wife's shoulders and pulling her back before she could create any damage.

"Rosie, come on," Drew urged his young daughter, who shot her father a confused look.

"Why, Daddy? I wanna finish my shake!"

Drew took notice of the milkshake in front of Rosie and inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe that Harley had managed to buy his daughter off. It certainly wasn't good.

"You can bring it back inside the arena with you," Drew reasoned. "But come on, rosebud. The battle rounds are going to start soon, and Mommy and I have to get back to our positions."

"Can I sit with you this time, Daddy?" Rosie finally slid off of her chair, gripping her milkshake with both hands. "I wanna' talk to Uncle Harley more!"

Drew pinched the bridge of his nose, lowering his head in surrender. "If it's alright with your mother."

Rosie turned her attention onto May, pouting and making her eyes impossibly wide. "Mommy?"

May wanted to say no. She really, really did. She already hated the influence Harley was having on her daughter. And after working so hard to keep the creep away from her precious baby girl, too! Unfortunately, it was impossible for May to resist her youngest child's signature pout. It just made her appear too darn cute…there wasn't a chance in the world that May could ever say no to that face.

"F…fine," May agreed begrudgingly.

"Yay!" Rosie clapped her hands together, running over to Drew and reaching up for his hand. Smiling gently, Drew took his daughter's hand into his own and began to lead her back towards the main part of the arena. This was not without interruption, however. Before Drew could get very far, May grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him close to her.

"What is it, May?" Drew asked curiously.

Sighing, May set her eyes on Rosie before turning them back onto Drew with a look of determination. "Don't let Rosie out of your sight _again._"

* * *

**Did you catch May and Drew's special nicknames for Rosie? May's for her is "sunshine" and Drew's is "rosebud" ^^**

**Also, who doesn't love crazy Harley? He's psychotic, I love him :P**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought! I've never written an exclusively Contestshipping story before, so I want to know how I did :)**


End file.
